


To Frighten Little Children

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Gen, Horror, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title 'It Came From Sto Lat'. Written for Discworld100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Frighten Little Children

They say that Sto Lat has a dreaded Duchess who hardly ever appears before her terrified people. They say she is hideous to look upon, and one look from her blazing eye can wither a man. She is kin to Death himself, and if any child is known to misbehave or talk back at his mum and dad, the Duchess might show up and claim him, and take him to a place of torment specifically designed for children, to teach them a lesson. They say, if the sorry child ever returns to his parents, he'll never be the same again.


End file.
